Poisoned
by Redbird O'Howe
Summary: Poor Bonnie and Damon always have such a hard time, and to add onto that, someone's trying to to kill them again! What lengths would he go to, to protect his Redbird? Easy, Anything it takes. Including his own life.


Hey, so I know its been like forever, but I wanted to get back in the swing of writing. And what better way than with a new story?:) I'm still working on all my other the ones and in case anyone is wondering, I'm probably gonna update Things Happen in the Dark, or Cruel Twist of Fate next since I'm going to Aubrey's house for the weekend.:) And if you wanna check on things or whatevs my twitter is LexxaWesley and my Instagram is tv1dspn. Onto mah storrraaayyy!:D

BTW, I don't own TVD or anything...:3

It was a Saturday night, and of course, just like every other college aged kids, Elena, Meredith, Matt, and Bonnie, with the exception of Stefan and Damon being as old as they were, were out at a club.

Amidst the dancing and drinks, unnoticed eyes watched.

Damon was at the counter buying shots for everyone. He noticed some asshole hitting on Bonnie and decided to intervene.

He approached the men as they were speaking to Bonnie.

"Hey, what's your name baby doll."

"Umm, it's Bonnie." She responded in a shy tone, not wanting to cause any problems.

"Well, I'm just gonna call you peaches. You like that name?"

Before she responded, Damon came to her rescue.

"How about you just don't call her anything and walk away, douchebag? And by the way, that wasn't a question."

The man's grimy friends came up and outnumbered Damon 6 to 1.

"Or you could just back the hell off. We don't need your permission."

"Um, Damon-" Bonnie muttered. She was growing worried but Damon cut her off.

"Trust me dickhead, you don't want to mess with me. Just walk away now, or you might not be so lucky later. Dumb fucking hillbillies."

One of the men pulled out a switch blade which Damon quickly confiscated and threw to the other side of the bar.

"Wanna try that again?" He asked sarcastically.

One of the men came up behind him and Damon grabbed his wrist and flipped him sending him flying. He punched another, knocking him out, and was working on another when one double teamed him.

Bonnie, seeing this ahead of time, got between them, and was rewarded with being hit as well. She took it like a man and swung back.

As enraged as Damon was, he had to admit, he was proud seeing his little Redbird handle it like that.

He got to that guy and made sure to make it extra painful.

He snapped his wrists one at a time followed by his ankles and would've gone further if it hadn't been for the bouncer escorting, or rather dragging, him out. While he knew he could've just compelled or even taken that man as well, he decided to let it go and get out of there. The rest of the Scooby gang followed.

"Seriously Damon?" Not even five minutes later, and Stefan was already playing the mother role.

"You may not care what other people say to Elena, but I care how people treat my Redbird, so keep it to yourself."

Meredith sighed and rolled her eyes. She'd come to expect this from Damon.

Meanwhile, he'd gone over to see Bonnie's bruised face.

"It's alright. It doesn't hurt that bad." She whispered.

He embraced her and pecked her lips. Wrapping an arm around her waist, they started walking back to the car which was parked about a mile and a half away. Somehow, in their club hopping, they'd gotten all the way down here.

Little did they know they were being followed.

Something sped by. Damon jumped into alert, as did Stefan.

"Would you two relax; it was probably just a mosquito." Elena said.

"It was too big to be a mosquito." Damon countered.

"You obviously haven't been in the south very long. You haven't seen our Mosquitos." Matt told them.

It zoomed by again.

"Ouch!" Bonnie shrieked.

"What's wrong?" Damon's face a mask of concern.

They gathered around her as she rolled up her sleeve.

There was a little bump on her arm that was red on the top. It itched and burned so she scratched it and patted it, trying to relax it.

"See, that settles it. Mosquito bite." Meredith resolved.

"Tonight is just not my night." Bonnie grumbled.

They kept on walking back to the car, Stefan and Elena, Damon and Bonnie, and Meredith and Sage. Then there was poor Matt, but Damon found it hilarious. Talk about a seventh wheel.

From a distance, the unknown stranger chuckled to himself.

He had them right where he wanted them.

So, what did ya think? Good? Bad? Adjustments to be made? Review and let me know!:) Plus sometimes I kinda forget about the stories since I have the memory span of a goldfish, so reviews and other notifications remind me. *Embarrassed smile* Thanks all!:)


End file.
